Countdown to Splash Zone
by Care-Blaire
Summary: It's not easy to stay patient when there's a countdown on your wrist telling you the exact moment you will meet your soul mate, and as Blaine finds out, even harder when there's less than a day until it hits zero.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm writing a soul mates fic. This is a countdown soul mates one shot, and it's my first one so bear with me…**

**For those who don't know, the countdown is where you have a timer that says the years, months, days, hours, minutes and seconds until you meet your soul mate. I got the idea from the story "Hearts we hid up our sleeves" by groovymoonshoes. Both are awesome. It's S& .**

* * *

**Countdown to Splash Zone**

0:0:0:17:4:33

That was what his countdown said. Less than one day to go.

To say that Blaine Anderson was excited was an understatement in the least. All his life had been leading to this moment. All 21:3:5:14:2:17 since he was born, and the little countdown on his wrist kept slowly ticking, second by second, until the precise moment Blaine would meet his soul mate.

Not everyone could be lucky to meet their soul mates reasonably early, like his friends Nick and Jeff who had met at 15 when they met at Dalton, also where Blaine had attended. Some people had to wait until very late into their life before meeting the person that the universe destined you to be with. Blaine's friend Wes still had a year before he met his true love, but Blaine would be meeting his at roughly quarter past eleven the next day.

It was late into the evening as Blaine lay on his bed, wondering who his soul mate was, but not late enough to go to sleep. He assumed it would be a man, due to the fact he was gay, but what if the chances were it was a woman. Had he been wrong about is sexuality all his life?

Blaine's thoughts were shattered by the ringing of his phone, and after checking the caller ID he answered it.

"Hey, Wes," he said into it, laying back against his pillows again.

"_Hey Blaine_," came Wes's voice from the small machine, "_You doing anything tomorrow_?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting my soul mate," Blaine told him casually, masking his excitement.

"_Wow, bro, congrats_," Wes congratulated, "_Big moment_."

Running a hand through his (for once) un-gelled hair, he said, "Well, yeah. It is."

"_Not to change the subject or anything but the actual reason I'm calling is because Jeff found this fair thing at the park tomorrow, around 10-12. Wanna come? Nick's in too."_

"I'm meeting him at around eleven," Blaine said, "What if I go there but I've gone to the wrong place and I miss him?" Panic was evident in his voice.

He heard Wes sigh into the phone before answering, "_The point of the countdown is that you go about your everyday life until you bump into the person you're meant to be with. No matter what you do or where you go, you're meant to be there so you can meet that person, unless you purposefully lock yourself away somewhere. Just follow your instincts, where is the universe telling you to go_?"

Blaine thought about it. He'd had no plans the next day, and he couldn't stay inside if he planned to meet his soul mate. The truth was he'd probably end up getting bored and heading to the park for a walk anyway, without Wes inviting him. "I'll come."

"_Great! I hope your soul mate is cute enough for you. Also, Nick's bringing their dog and they'll want some alone time so you're on dog sitting duties tomorrow okay then bye,_" Wes hurriedly ended the phone call before Blaine had a moment to object to sitting the dog. He sighed and threw away his phone before checking his wrist again.

0:0:0:17:1:57

0:0:0:17:1:56

0:0:0:17:1:55

0:0:0:17:1:54

Seventeen hours.

It seemed like such a long way to go.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0

The fair was mostly filled with families taking their little kids around to shoot ducks with water guns and do the lucky dip. Blaine was almost immediately handed the leash for Nick and Jeff's dog, Huggles, before they headed off hand in hand to obnoxious couple stuff and be smug that they met so young.

Blaine looked around, not sure what to do. Did he stand around and wait for the guy to come to him? Or walk around until they found each other. Or would they say each other across the crowds just as their timers hit zero.

He checked his wrist.

0:0:0:0:6:17

Less than ten minutes to go and he was getting anxious, his heart thumping. Huggles the strangely named dog seemed rather happy with everything, taking in the excitement. Blaine wondered if dogs had soul mates. Would they even know what the numbers meant, or the significance of it hitting zero.

"Found him yet?" Wes asked, coming up with a corn dog with Nick and Jeff in tow.

"Six minutes to go," Blaine replied, looking around the crowds.

"I remember when my timer was at five minutes," Nick said wistfully, "I was terrified he would be mean or ugly or something. I was delighted when I met Jeff in the library and he was completely perfect."

"I was just happy you weren't ultra fat," Jeff replied. The two soul mates laughed, not noticing Blaine looking very panicked now.

"What if my soul mate is mean, ugly and fat!" he wailed.

Wes nodded seriously. "There was a mean, ugly, fat guy in the corn dog line earlier."

Horror crossed Blaine's face. "He was with his wife though."

Blaine looked mildly relieved, and checked his wrist again. "Five minutes. Oh god. I'm scared. I'm very scared."

Wes patted Blaine's shoulder. "Want some candy floss to calm your nerves?"

"No!" Blaine shouted, "What if he's not at the candy floss line and I miss him!"

"What if he is," Wes countered.

"What if he's got crazy hippy hair a goatee and wears dye tie shirts and never washes?" Blaine said, horrified, "What if he's a woman?!"

"Well then technically he's a she," Wes said easily, taking a bite of his corn dog. "Come on. Let's just go get you some candy floss. If it's meant to be you'll meet him there."

There hardly any line, so by the time they had gotten Blaine some candy floss his timer was at

0:0:0:0:1:4

His heart hammering away, Blaine ate some candy floss whilst still looking around wildly.

Jeff patted his shoulder in a more comforting way than Wes had done it, "Don't worry Blaine. We'll be here beside you if he turns out to be a creep."

"He or she," Wes reminded them.

Blaine's breathing was turning rapid so Jeff took him by the shoulders and made him do some breathing exercises.

Huggles was barking slightly, watching a bunch of pigeons but nobody paid any attention.

Feeling a little calmer Blaine checked his wrist.

0:0:0:0:0:10

"Crap," he said.

0:0:0:0:0:8

"Almost there, Blaine," Nick breathed.

0:0:0:0:0:5

With a tremendous bark, Huggles leapt away and pelted after the pigeons in direction of the fountain. Blaine yelped, unable to stop him as they zipped across the park through the crowds.

0:0:0:0:0:2

Blaine registered someone sitting by the fountain as they raced towards it, and letting go of the leash Blaine banged straight into him, pushing them both in.

0:0:0:0:0:0

Blaine sat up, drenched, and looked over to the person he had pushed in, who was looking back at him with wide confused eyes. It was a guy. A male. An attractive male.

"Uh, sorry," he muttered to the guy he had pushed in.

Blaine's eyes flickered to his timer, and then back to the man. He gestured to his wrist and said, "Could you, uh…"

Realisation bloomed in the young man's eyes (which were a dazzling shade of blue) and looked to his wrist.

0:0:0:0:0:0

"I'm really, really sorry," Blaine said, "The dog just kind of…"

"It's fine," the man said, "By the grace of God I decided not to wear any designer today."

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah. Uh, my name's Blaine. I guess we're…"

"Soul mates," the man replied, offering his hand, "I'm Kurt."

He shook it easily. "So, should we get out of the fountain, now?"

Kurt nodded, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. "Right."

Clambering out quickly, Blaine helped Kurt out. Huggles was still playing in the water, and Blaine noticed his friends running over.

"Blaine!" Jeff yelled, "You did it! He's not a woman!"

Kurt frowned ever so slightly as the three came up to them.

"I'm Wes," Wes said, "Nice to meet you! Blaine's been obsessing over this for the past week!"

Colour crossed Blaine's cheeks.

"I'd also like to inform you Blaine is a straight-A-gold-star homosexual."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "Same here, I guess."

"I'm Nick," he said, "And this is my soul mate Jeff and that's our dog, who as you can see is very sorry."

Kurt turned to see Huggles leaping out of the water and shaking his coat over an old couple.

"It's great to meet you," Jeff said, taking Kurt's hand and shaking it, "Blaine's been waiting for you to waltz into his life and whisk him off his feet for 21 years."

"Guys," Blaine said with an undertone of warning, "As much as I enjoy your company, could you like…" He gestured for them to leave.

"Oh. You want some alone time. Fair enough," Wes said, "Nick get your dog and we'll go find somewhere inconspicuous to watch them."

Nick whistled for Huggles, who trotted over, and retook hold of his leash, and using his other hand to take Jeff's. They all walked off, Wes trying to casually look back at them from time to time.

"Again, really sorry," Blaine apologised, squeezing the bottom of his shirt to get the water out. Of all days to not wear a vest. He was painfully aware his lower stomach was showing.

"It's not a problem," Kurt said, "I guess it's one way to meet your soul mate."

Blaine nodded with a nervous laugh, "I'm really glad you're so perfect, anyone else would have yelled at me for that."

Faint colour crossed Kurt's cheeks and Blaine realised what he said. The air slightly awkward, to change the subject he said, "Wow. We are drenched. My apartment is literally around the corner do you want to come over and dry off?"

"That's probably a good idea," Kurt agreed. "Also I don't like being watched by your friend. He's hiding really badly behind that tree."

Blaine turned, and sure enough he caught a glimpse of Wes's head ducking behind a tree much too thin to hide three men and a dog. "Sorry about them."

"The sooner we get to your apartment the better."

"Again, it's just around the corner." Blaine reached up to touch his hair and let out a small wail. "I'm going to have to redo my hair!" Horrified he quickly corrected himself, "Sorry, I'm not vain I promise I just like my hair."

On the contrary to what Blaine seemed to think, Kurt looked delighted. "Thank god my soul mate is someone who cares about hair."

Blaine nodded. "So, should we head to my apartment now?"

"Right."

Looking around for the direction of his street, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him through the crowds to the direction of his house.

Their hands hadn't broken apart even once they reached the door.

* * *

**Huzzah. I say huzzah too much. Thank you for reading I suppose. New chapters coming…**


	2. Chapter 2

**11 favorites and 6 reviews already? Okay did not expect that. Anyway, I feel I owe it to you beautiful people to continue this. So, yay. **

**Disclaimer: All these lovely people belong to Glee... If I owned them they would be married and have several babies by now... And Finn would have simply moved away... **

* * *

Being pushed into a fountain by a cute guy being dragged by his dog and getting drenched was not how Kurt imagined meeting his soul mate, but that was how it happened anyway.

He'd been sceptical when Rachel had invited him to that little fair in the park, as he'd always imagined he and his soul mate would meet at some romantic setting, and that when the countdown hit zero he'd look up and see a tall, handsome man smiling down at him with a bouquet of roses and they'd hold hands and walk into the sunset…

Well he was holding hands with a guy, who was undeniably handsome, but not as tall as Kurt had imagined. Still, Blaine was his soul mate, and his golden-hazel eyes sparkled with all the joy and life in the world. And he was nice, looking horrified after slamming him into the cold water.

Kurt new he would be thanking his stars that he had opted for no particularly expensive clothes that day.

As they walked out of the park, Kurt fired a text to Rachel, who was making her soul mate and fiancé Finn win her countless toys at some game.

_Met my soul mate. Call you later. And yes, he's cute._

Blaine's apartment was small, but comfortable. There was a piano standing in one corner, and the light came through the windows.

"Do you have a roommate?" Kurt asked him, looking around. Their hands had come apart when Blaine unlocked the door.

"Nope," Blaine said, "Just me." He looked flustered. "Oh god I hadn't really thought this through do you want to just take your jacket off and boots and I'll just get changed, wait you don't have anything to change into do you want to borrow something of mine or is it too soon, should I just make some coffee-"

"Blaine," Kurt said sternly, and Blaine looked at him sheepishly. Kurt was suddenly reminded of a puppy caught doing something silly, and shook off the thought. "You go get changed. I'll make coffee. Do you have a comb anywhere for me to fix my hair?"

"In the bathroom!" Blaine said eagerly, "I have some other stuff in there if you need it. Do you know how to work a coffee machine or-"

"I know how to work a coffee machine," Kurt assured him, "Now go get changed."

Blaine nodded. "I'll just be…" he gestured to a door, and walked through it. Kurt caught a glimpse of an unmade bed, scattered with laundry before the door closed behind him.

Now alone, Kurt looked around the apartment properly. He saw pictures of his friends on walls and coffee tables, and his eyes widened to see a picture of him next to that guy from the commercials with his arm around Blaine, pushing Blaine out of the photo slightly. Kurt decided to ask him about that later, and pulled of his wet vest and boots and lay them out to dry.

He decided to not take off any other items of clothing, this guy may be his soul mate but they'd only known each other 15 minutes, and headed to the small kitchen. Locating the coffee machine, he started to make some. After he turned it on he opened cupboards at random to find the mugs, and selected two when he found the right place.

Blaine stumbled in just as he was pouring the coffee, clearly hurriedly dressed. He flashed Kurt a happy, slightly relieved smile to see him standing there.

"Did you find everything alright?" Blaine asked, accepting a cup.

"Yup. I was just about to go fix my hair."

"Don't let me stop you," Blaine said quickly, "I'll just wait-"

"Don't be silly," Kurt told him warmly, "I'll stay with you. I mean we're soul mates and I don't really know very much about you. Ironic, kind of."

Blaine nodded. "Totally. Is there anything in particular you want to know?"

Kurt considered for a moment, before asking, "Why is there a picture of the guy from in your living room?"

Colour crossed his cheeks and he looked embarrassed. "That's Cooper, he's my… Older brother."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Really?"

Blaine shrugged, bowing his head to stare at his coffee cup. "Yeah… Not many people look twice at me when he's around, as you can assume."

Guilt suddenly flooded through Kurt, realising what he had done. He needed to fix this. "We'll for what it's worth I think you are much more attractive than him."

The light that returned to Blaine's eyes was reward enough for his comment. "Um, thank you," he beamed, "Anything else you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up. Tell me about your childhood."

Twenty minutes later and Kurt had learnt that Blaine had grown up in Westerville, Ohio, two hours away from where Kurt had lived. All those years. His soul mate was in the same state as him. Blaine had attended Dalton academy, where he was in their Glee club, the Warblers. This knowledge had also surprised Kurt, because he too had been in his High School's respective glee club.

Blaine had come out of the closet at fourteen, and although his mother was supportive his father had never been completely on board. He was studying music at NYU and had a signed Katy Perry album which he thought of as one of his most prized possessions.

As they spoke, Kurt found himself being drawn more and more towards Blaine, and finally realised the meaning of soul mates. He hadn't known Blaine an hour and already found himself clicking with him like he had with no one else.

All too soon the coffee mugs were empty and his clothes were dry and he needed to get home.

"But I'll see you again, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt told him, "Do you want my number so we can hang out later this week?"

Blaine nodded quickly and grabbed his phone, handing it to Kurt to type in his number, and Kurt handed Blaine his phone to do the same. They passed their phones back to eachother, and with one last shy smile before the door had closed and Kurt was alone in an empty hallway.

Not sure what to do he simply stood there and looked at his wrist.

It was strange, seeing all the neat zeros in a line. For the past 22 years there had been a constant movement on his wrist as the number trickled slowly away until Blaine had crashed into him and drenched them both.

Realising he should probably leave, Kurt pulled out his phone and saw he had quite a few messages.

_SOUL MATE? You didn't tell me you were meeting him today! CALL MEEE! –Rachel_

_Met him yet? He is a guy, right –Mercedes_

_whered you go rachel says you met your soul mate is that true –Finn_

"Grammatical as always, Finn," Kurt muttered, dialling Rachel and waiting for her to pick up.

"_What do you mean you met your soul mate?!_"

"Hello, Rachel," Kurt said smoothly, making his way down the stairs to exit the apartment building.

"_What's he like? He is a guy, right?"_

"Of course he's a guy," Kurt sighed into the phone. "I am gay, remember."

"_What does he look like? Is he cute?"_

Kurt smiled gently and said softly, "The cutest."

"_I am so happy for you Kurt! We can have soul mate double dates_!"

"Rachel we haven't even been on solo dates yet."

"_Well arrange one!_," she urged, "_Do you know if he's any good at singing?_"

"Lead of his school's Glee club," Kurt replied, and before Rachel could answer cut across her, "Look, I'll call you back. I need to make some arrangements, I guess."

"_Right. Okay. Good luck. I hope he doesn't turn out to be a jerk, like that Chandler guy._"

"Me too," Kurt said, banishing all ugly memories of Chandler out of his mind, "Bye."

He hung up the phone and searched through his contacts to find Blaine's number and dialled it, not sure where the next few minutes would take him.

* * *

**Yay. So I'm up to 28 followers now… Including mother-fudging groovymoonshoes! Practically shitted myself when I saw… If you'll excuse my potty mouth. Check out groovymoonshoes's story "Hearts we hid up our sleeves" it is one of the best stories ever. **

**Will be updating. Pinky promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. So I'm still continuing this, although it was meant to only be a one shot. **

**_You only get one shot, so make it count… You might never get this moment again._**

**Whenever I hear the word one shot I hear that dang song… **

**I received a comment asking how their phones were still working from being pushed into the fountain. Let's all just assume the magic of Klaine fixed them, or something.**

* * *

When Kurt was gone and the door has closed, Blaine puffed out a sigh of relief.

He had finally met his soul mate, who was a guy, who was very handsome, who was clever, and who seemed to like him.

All was going well so far. He looked around his now empty apartment and noticed how desolate it seemed now, without Kurt there talking in his melodious voice.

_I really need to hear what he sounds like when he sings_ Blaine thought, going back to his tiny kitchen to place the mugs in the sink.

Now what? Watch TV? Text his friends? The answer was soon given to him when his phone bleeped, indicating a new message. He opened it up and saw it was from Wes.

_How's the soul mate? Have you kissed yet? Nick and Jeff are already planning double dates, so watch out. Also you might want to give the dog a thank you biscuit, the little match maker._

The sense of calm Kurt had settled over him in his company washed away as he was taken back to the real life and answered the text.

_No, we have not kissed yet we only just met. And I don't think a thank you biscuit will be necessary for the dog that drenched my favourite sweater._

The text that returned after that one gave Blaine a moment to think.

_What about the dog that found your soul mate?_

But then his phone started ringing, and he didn't have time to answer that text. A smile lit up his face to see it was Kurt already calling him.

"Hi," he said brightly.

"_Uh, hey, Blaine. Sorry if I'm calling too early…_"

"No, it's fine!" Blaine said quickly, "I'm kind of glad you called. My weekend is kind of empty from here on."

"_Really_?" Kurt seemed happy about that, "_Because, you know, seeing as we're soul mates I was thinking we should probably get to know eachother better. Like over dinner, or something."_

Happiness flashed inside of Blaine. "You mean like a date?"

"_Well, yeah. You could call it that._"

Blaine was now beaming so widely it hurt. "That sounds great. Where and when?"

"_I don't know. I didn't have much of a plan when I called to be honest. What do you like eating_?"

And so it was decided that Blaine Anderson would be going on his first date that evening at a semi-fancy Italian restaurant with his soul mate. Now all he had to do was work out what to wear.

Flinging open his wardrobe Blaine inspected his choices. Mostly just colourful shirts, cardigans, Capri pants and jeans. He had a whole separate draw for his bow ties. Blaine knew he wanted to looked good, it was his first time he would be with his soul mate in a romantic setting, but he didn't want to go over the top with his pink bow tie, orange polka dot shirt and lilac pants. He wanted subtle… But cool.

Sifting through his shirts, he decided on his green sweater vest with a simple white short sleeved shirt and grey pants and a grey bow tie. He would get more adventurous later on, he decided. For now this seemed perfect.

Laying out the clothes on his bed, he checked his phone to see if there were any new messages from Kurt. There was not.

Then Blaine realised he had nothing to do, so decided to head back to the park. He swapped his slacks for jeans and pulled on a blue cardigan before heading out of the door. Nick, Jeff and Wes would probably want all sorts of details once he got there. A small strange part of him was wondering if Kurt was still outside the door, waiting for him, but of course he was not.

So he kept walking, along the street less than an hour ago he had been strolling along with his soul mate. It was strange, thinking of him like that. They had just met and yet we destined to be together. The term soul mate was thrown around in their society, the true meaning of it taken for granted that this was the person you would connect with on higher levels than anybody else. Life was so easy.

What people didn't think of was the few cases where a person died before he or she met his or her soul mate, and that soul mate was destined to be alone.

Blaine supposed he should count himself lucky, meeting his reasonably young, and for both of them to have survived long enough to meet eachother. A small part of Blaine was reminding him that he and Kurt were now assumed to spend the rest of their lives together, and he barely knew him. And he very desperately wanted to know him.

Lost in thought, Blaine found his way back to the park, where the festivities were still going strong. He had barely been there 2 minutes before his friends sought him out.

"Blaine!" Wes yelled, bounding over, "You're back!"

"Was he not to your liking?" Jeff asked, coming after Wes. "Was he not gay?"

Blaine shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips, "No, he was gay. And very much to my liking. But we couldn't have just been expected to instantly fall in love and spend a passionate day and night fooling around."

"Why not?" Wes deadpanned, "It's about time you lost your virginity."

Blaine glared at his friend. "You're just as much a virgin as I am! We both know it's not a good idea to get involved with somebody besides your soul mate…"

"Look at our boys, so innocent," Nick mused, linking his hand with Jeff's. Huggles trotted up to Blaine and stared up at him, panting happily.

"No," Blaine shook his head at the dog, "I'm still mad at you. You couldn't have just dragged me over to Kurt and then sat down like a good dog?"

Huggles butted at Blaine's leg with his head, and Blaine gave in and scratched behind his ears. He stood up straight again and said, "Guys, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want to meet back here or…?"

"I think Jeff and I are gonna head home," Nick said, "We've been here long enough. And it's around that time when the strange people turn up…"

He looked across the park to where some darkly dressed teenagers huddled around the ball toss.

"I'll stay," Wes told Blaine heroically, "Get me a corndog, though." Blaine nodded and rolled his eyes, hugging Nick and Jeff goodbye before making his way over to the stall.

There wasn't a very long line, but a woman and a fussy child were taking a rather long time, going over the different snacks over and over and over and over ag-

"Looks like we had the same idea."

Blaine spun around and found himself face to face with a slightly sheepish smiling Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt!" he yelped intelligently, "I- uh, you're here."

"Next."

"Rachel re-requested my presence here again, so I came," Kurt shrugged slightly. "I mentioned Rachel earlier, my roommate."

Blaine nodded quickly, "Yes, you did. I remember that." Kurt tilted his head slightly and gave Blaine an amused smile.

"Next!"

"Are your friends still here? With their demon dog?"

"No," Blaine said, "Just Wes. Huggles went home with Nick and Jeff."

"_Next_!" the guy at the stall said for the third time, and Blaine blushed as he hurried to the front.

"Sorry," he apologised to the man, before turning back to grin at Kurt. "Can I get a corn dogs and…" he trailed off looking back to Kurt, "Can I get you anything?"

Kurt looked perplexed, "No that's fine-"

"Come on, I'll get your something," Blaine urged, eager to earn Kurt's favour. Kurt shrugged, giving in.

"Just a hot pretzel."

"Oh make that two," Blaine said, feeling a sudden hankering for one.

The man nodded shortly and muttered to himself, "One corn dog… Two hot pretzels…"

"You really don't need to-" Kurt started.

"I insist."

The look that Kurt gave him after that meant more to him than anything else in the world probably ever would.

The man handed Blaine the food, and he passed one of the pretzels to Kurt who smiled it him in an almost star struck kind of way. "I've got to go give this to Wes," he said, gesturing to where he had left his friend. Kurt nodded, and at the same time they said,

"Do you want to-"

"Want to com-"

Both blushing, Blaine said, "You go."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come and meet Rachel," he said. Blaine nodded eagerly, "I'd love that! I'll just go give this to Wes. Want to come or I mean-"

"I'll come," Kurt said decisively. Blaine grinned at him and made his way through the crowds with Kurt at his side towards where Wes waited. His friend's eyes lit up, and without noticing Kurt he grabbed the food and shoved it into his mouth.

"Thafnks brwo," he said with his mouth full, and Blaine looked apologetically at Kurt, who looked mildly disgusted.

"Um, Wes," Blaine said uncertainly, "You remember Kurt, right?"

Wes looked at and saw him, and swallowed quickly. "Hey! Hi! You're here!" Kurt nodded with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Do you want some alone time?" he gestured between them, and Blaine fought the urge to facepalm.

"Kurt invited me to go meet his friends," he said, and Wes nodded, winking.

"Right you are. Call you later."

And he was gone.

With a brief silence, Blaine glanced at Kurt, who said, "Strange friend you have."

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine said.

"But Rachel is too," Kurt told him. "She was over by the claw machine last time I checked, making Finn win her all sorts of crap."

"…And Finn is?"

Kurt gestured airily as he started walking, "My step brother and her soul mate. They have a long and complicated past…"

"Can you tell me?" Blaine asked, feeling somewhat interested.

Kurt sighed. "Where do I begin… Well, when Quinn, a girl at our school met Finn, her countdown his zero. But you see when she met Finn his friend Puck was with him, but she assumed it was Finn. And when she looked at it his wrist it had hit zero because he had met Rachel earlier in the day, but not noticed her. Finn isn't the sharpest crayon in the drawer…

"They dated for a while before she and Puck realised they were soul mates and she ended up pregnant but without telling Finn, and in the end pretended Finn was the father. Rachel and Finn had been friends for a while and Rachel had worked out they were soul mates, probably just because she felt it. Rachel is like that, you see. Eventually Puck and Quinn were exposed and then Finn and Rachel got together and Puck and Quinn got together and all the confusion and drama was over…"

Blaine blinked at Kurt. "That is a long and complicated past."

"Yeah, but they're together now and living together so it's fine."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt drew him up beside a very tall guy and a very short girl. The tall guy was continuously scoring hoops on the ball toss and winning the girl countless toys, as she cheered him delightedly.

Kurt cleared his throat, and the two turned around. The girl beamed at him and gathered up her toys to show him.

"Look how many things Finn won me," she said enthusiastically, "I think this little cat is my favourite…" She looked up and saw Blaine.

"Who is he?" she demanded.

"Blaine, this is Rachel, Rachel this is Blaine," Kurt introduced, and Rachel's jaw dropped.

"You're Blaine?" she shrilled, "It is so nice to meet you! Oh good you're handsome I was worried Kurt would be stuck with some great ugg and then who would I be able to go on double dates with, because as I'm sure you know an attractive couple cannot go out with an unattractive couple."

She looked him up and down. "And this is Finn, my boyfriend. And soul mate. And husband."

Finn was staring at him warily. "You're my brother's soul mate?"

Blaine felt slightly intimidated by this man's great size, but after checking his features he saw that his face was quite soft, and his eyes kind and slightly childishly confused.

"Uh, yeah."

"Cool," Finn shrugged, holding out his fist to be bumped. Blaine frowned, but bumped it. Rachel looked delighted.

"Look Kurt, they're _bonding_!" she said, "I am just imagining our outings…"

"And you'll be just imagining them for a while," Kurt said crossly, "We haven't even gone out yet. I mean we are, this evening, but that's a couple of hours away."

Blaine, feeling slightly awkward, decided to change the subject. "So, you two are married, huh. You're kind of young, aren't you?"

A smug look crossed Rachel's face. "Yes, well. After all the drama of High School we got married in our senior year, and Finn came with me to New York after graduation of course. Oh, I must tell you the tale of how we got together some day. Maybe over dinner. With Kurt and Finn there. When are you free?"

"Rachel," Kurt said warningly, and she shrugged him off. "I'm just trying to connect with him, Kurt! He'll be around for a while, you know."

She had voiced exactly what they had both been thinking, and hoping.

"Yes," Kurt said softly, "He will."

* * *

**Heehee. Finchel. Holy shazingles Glee in 2 days! KLAINE! **

**I've been literally writing this 100 words a day before after a sudden burst of inspiration I wrote about 700 more words and finished the chapter c:**

**Sorry about all the Finchel/Quick/Fuinn drama but I wanted to write it in somehow. **


End file.
